Computer query languages provide a medium for a user to interact and communicate with database storage systems or information systems. The user may query a database and have a return set returned. The user may create views or underlying tables from the stored database tables that are helpful when implementing complex calculations. Often, changes in the underlying tables are updated in original database tables. This introduces complexities, and registration of updates of the underlying tables into the database may result in error prone data.